1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on the photosensitive record medium by exposure and development, and more specifically relates to an image forming apparatus having plural light emitting elements for emitting an image forming lights corresponding an image at the time of exposure.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,440,846 and 4,399,209 describe an image forming system wherein an image is formed by exposing a photosensitive layer having a microcapsule containing, as an internal phase, a photosensitive composition, and by applying uniform pressure to rupture the microcapsule. More specifically, the photosensitive layer is exposed to light emission in the shape corresponding to an image. The mechanical strength of the microcapsule is changed by the light emission, and a latent image is formed on the photosensitive layer. Then, the rupturing force is applied to the photosensitive layer. Therefore, the microcapsule whose mechanical strength is reduced by the light emission is ruptured, and a coloring material (chromogenic material or color coupler) encapsulated in the microcapsule is flowed out. Therefore, the flowed coloring material reacts with a developer, and an image is formed.
A variety of the image forming apparatus wherein a photosensitive record medium is exposed by emitting a light corresponding to image information thereto and it is developed are known. For example, a Japanese patent application laid open, No. Sho 62-231758 describes an image forming apparatus wherein an image is formed by emitting a light supplied from a white light source onto the photosensitive record medium in accordance with printing patterns. A Japanese patent application laid open, No. Sho 63-31364 describes an image forming apparatus wherein an image is formed by emitting plural color light onto the photosensitive record medium. U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,822 describes an image forming apparatus wherein an image is formed by emitting repeatedly a light to the same portion of a photosensitive record medium, which is capable of generating plural colors, by using a polygon mirror or the like.
However, in each of the aforementioned image forming apparatus, a required quality of an image cannot be obtained, and it is required to simplify a construction of the image forming apparatus.